Burning Desire
by Noventa
Summary: CoM storyline sorta. With comforting Roxas to come to terms with his past, Axel finds an internal battle. Marluxia entwines Axel in a dangerous game of wits and loyalty that threatens to push him over the edge. Dark Fanfiction: please read warnings. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_Burning Desire_**

**Summary:** Axel, much like others in the Organization XIII has taken a great interest in the newest member, Roxas. Along with trying to comfort Roxas to come to terms with his past, Axel finds another battle waging inside him. It isn't long before Marluxia comes to entwine Axel in a dangerous game of wits and loyalty that threatens to push Axel over the edge and plots to overthrow the Organization and kill it from the inside out. Warning – Angst/Dark/Drama/Tragedy Fanfiction: Yaoi Lemon, Possible D/s Elements and Torture, Violence, (Implied Marluxia + Larxene) (Axel x Roxas) (Marluxia x Axel)

_**A/N:**_ Greetings and welcome! Been on a bit of a hiatus but I'm back in the writing spirit of fanfictions after playing KHII which inspired this fic. Regardless, be aware that the warnings in the story may change as the story progresses. My plot bunnies have a habit of derailing me from time to time. In either case, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy.

-shadowlink

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. Copyright goes explicitly to Square Enix and their respected affiliates.

**Warning:** _Burning Desire_ may contain spoilers from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II.

_Chapter 1_

Marluxia's mouth pressed together as he regarded Larxene, with a rather cold stare. "This had better be good to get me up at this time of the hour." However as she had never bothered to bother him in the past with useless information, he was trying to perk up to keep from snapping too much. He had moved into a robe to make himself decent taking a seat on one of the cushions of the couch. "Well... you dare come to my chamber here at the Castle(1) so speak."

She twirled her throwing knives between her fingers looking out of the Castle's window. "Well I guess I could have waited, but I thought that this would peek your interest and just had to come over." Chuckling softly she watched Marluxia. "The Dusks have spotted three wilders of the keyblade."

Those words definitely gotten Marluxia's attention. Standing up, he would move towards the bed chamber's door. While he ruled the Castle, occasionally there were some of the other organization members that crept in. Staying silent, the pink haired man was listening for movement outside and discovered nothing amiss. "Go on... where were they at exactly, for the matter... how long?"

Larxene was smirking seeing the interest in Marluxia's face. "I figured that would change your tune. I cannot account for two, but you will be happy to know that one is in the World(2)." And that implication was enough to have the blonde go back to play with the knives in her hand. "I can't say the exact time for sure, but he has been wondering around at the beach. Even more interesting is that he wields not just one, but _two_ keyblades."

Closing his eyes, Marluxia thought of what this could mean. He had known of Riku and Sora. Hell, Vexen was doing his own experiments off of data from Riku as they spoke right now to gain insight into the original. "A Nobody that is able to wield such a rare power like that." It had great potential if he could harness it.

"You really think it's a Nobody?"

"Of course it is, what other beings would come to the World?"

Marluxia did have a point, still Larxene was a bit interested as to how this was going to play out. "Yes... how do you think that happened?"

"Impossible to really say. Unfortunately I haven't done enough diving in Organization's archives to figure out just what has been done before I arrived here." However, now that it was being brought up, he was going to make his attention to find out what was going on. "I'm guessing the Nobody hasn't been captured then?"

"No, he has slain the lesser Nobodies that have went after him. Even I have seen for myself... he has exceptional skills for someone so young."

Eyes narrowed as he thought of what to do next. Everything was moving a bit fast for his taste, but as much as he saw this as the perfect opportunity... "You don't say... Does Superior(3) know of this?"

"I am sure that the survivors of that boy's weapons have already reported what they have seen. Not many can wield an object like that, much less in this world."

"Not too surprising I suppose. Very well then..." Sighing, he would move towards the bed to lay down once again upon the soft sheets. "Stay low for now and see if you can keep an eye on the stray that is running around. He might be of some use later on down the line." First thing was first, he wanted to get back to sleep and think of what his next move would be.

"What if he gets away from the World?"

"Worry not, Superior will take care of him for sure. We have other things to preoccupy ourselves with now. I believe that it is time that I get something more for my time spent in the Organization." Chuckling softly, he would turn back to Larxene, arrogant smile just as ever plastered on his face. "They all should be getting their just deserts and you my dear shall have a thrown by my side as you should have in the begining." Hand extended out beckoning her to move towards him. "Come... since you have made this trip here, it's only fair that you stay with me tonight."

Larxene bowed hearing those words. Like Marluxia she too was growing tired of the ideology of what it meant to be in the Organization and their goals. "As you command."

"That I do." What she didn't know was that Marluxia really had no intention in sharing his bounty with anyone, once he got what he wanted, no one else mattered. It was natural instinct of course; the man had no heart to begin with.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The nature of whoever it was that was out there eliminating the Dusks like that made Vexen wonder if he was dealing with one of those that Xemnas spoke of when the Organization first formed. It was only a matter of time before the Heroes of the Light found their happy plane of existence. But there was something that was throwing the scientist off even as he shoved in the data CD into his computer. _A keyblade... here? _He was intrigued by it all, and wanted to know more about the person wielding it. No one had actually seen the face of the wielder considering that it was covered in the same black robes that he and the other Organization wore. "Very curious..." Perhaps if he studied them enough he could gain some insight as to why the keyblade fell into the hands of only a select few. "Axel-", Pausing, he'd glanced over his shoulders before he'd bark an order. "Go greet our new guest. You are doing nothing important anyway."

Back was to the wall hearing that order and Axel was more than happy to tell Vexen just how he felt. "Ch', last time I checked, Xemnas gave orders, not you Vexen." Being rather disgruntled, he countered Vexen with nothing but ill will set on his face. He had no time to spend down here watching the scientist dabble in such things like this, but the bastard had wanted to speak with him about the intruder that was near the edge of the World's gates. "You want to find the person out there do it yourself. I have my own goals to worry about."

Paying no attention to Axel's little tantrum, Vexen began to write notes about what appeared on the computer screen. It was a video of Riku fighting a few of the Neo Shadows that had popped up in the area. "He may be our number one in the Organization, but I am higher up when it comes to numbers than _you_. To defy your superior, is to go against Xemnas." He paused as a smile crossed his lips. "And I'm sure you hardly want to do that now do you Flurry of the Dancing Flames?"

Fire bellowed around Axel's body at the implications of what the other was saying. He didn't want to listen to Vexen that was for sure. Much like many of the Organization members, the scientist was just another arrogant bastard that needed to be cut down to size. However, that threat was enough to get Axel with changing the subject to something else before he lashed out at this man. "And when I see him?"

"Fight him. It would help if we got an idea how strong his powers are. If he looses, bring him to Where Nothing Gathers(4), if he _does_ win against you-" Chuckling, he'd go back to his readings over the artificial body he was trying to create. "Then I guess... you could use more training along with your Assassin Nobodies eh?" Though if this intruder did beat Axel that alone would say what he and the rest of the Organization were dealing with.

Narrowing his eyes, Axel manifested the chakrams in his hands. Wrists twirled the weapons in his hands in an irritated manor still giving Vexen an all too dirty look. "If he comes back in pieces, I'll be sure to tell Superior that it was _your _fault." Body was rigid as he left Vexen to continue his work. Fucker... the pyro was hardly an errand boy, but here he was tracking down a rouge that had come to the World. Oh well, perhaps it would be an opportunity for him to imagine he was beating the living shit out of Vexen. He had no idea what he was dealing with, but if his target really did have a human form, he must have been powerful. "Humph, guess this will be the highlight of my night..."

_To be continued. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(1) The Castle – Castle Oblivion where Marluxia reigns as Lord

(2) Superior - What the other Organization members sometimes refer to Xemnas as.

(3) The World - In reference to The World that Never Was, a haven for the Nobodies featured in KHII.

(4) Where Nothing Gathers – Circular chamber consisting of 13 chairs that the Organization gathers to hold their meetings.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Burning Desire**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters. Copyright goes explicitly to Square Enix and their respected affiliates.

**Warning:** _Burning Desire_ may contain spoilers from Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. This is an Angst/Dark/Drama Fanfiction and will contain: Yaoi - Lemon, Possible D/s Elements and Torture, Violence.

_**A/N:**_ Slightly modified chapter one since it was first uploaded. The main gist of the plotline in it has not changed. Thanks to those who added this story to their alerts, and if it isn't too much trouble, I'd love to have your feedback. Good or bad, it's always appreciated and will help me grow.

Chapter 2

Truthfully, the thought of hunting down someone had some appeal to Axel. It seemed to be what Xemnas had thought to use him as anyway: a scout and assassin. But as he walked in the heart of the city, he wasn't sure where to begin his search. So little had been known about the intruder save that he held a keyblade and was rather proficient with cutting down the lesser Dusks that had gone after him. The city, as empty as it was, had many nooks and crannies to go through to track down this person. And that wasn't even counting what lay beyond. As the realization hit him, the redhead sighed. "It's like finding a needle in a hay stack."

Gripping his chakrams in his fingers weighing his options. After a while he smiled as an idea occurred to him. "Oh... maybe that's it." He purred waving one of his hands summoning a blackened portal. Peering inside, he'd watch his beloved Assassin Nobodies inside staring at him. "Time for work... find our lovely intruder and make sure you alert me. Do not injure him, but keep him from going anywhere." Nothing like having his own patsies to help him with his job, hopefully now it would cut the work in half. Commanding the lesser beings really did have their advantages sometimes. Ten of the Assassins stepped out from the portal and spread out through the city in pairs leaving Axel there. Stretching, the pyro smirked before setting his own path. "Now then... time to get to work."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Roxas didn't know how long he had stayed by the beach, or how he even got there. The only thing that brought him a bit of comfort was the black coat that protected him from the elements, but considering the circumstances, it was a small luxury in the mess he had found himself in. Roxas' hand extended in front of him willing that dark portal to appear like it had been before. _Maybe I should have stayed where I was..._ The town that he had been at first was certainly more colorful than this place. Children running around, the sounds of skateboards whistling by, sea salt ice cream, the sun setting over the horizon, even the clock tower that blared every hour. It was a town that was just... _alive_ in comparison to the place he was in now. Frowning he tried to picture that place that he couldn't remember the name of, the place where his consciousness had first gathered and he was just... _there_.

The more that he thought about it, he blamed those dark apparitions that ultimately made him use powers that he didn't know he had to escape and came to this world. They who always seemed to always creep up on him as if he was some type of prey. The portal that he had created was out of desperation, and now that he had escaped those shadows, he found himself in another predicament. Darkness surrounded Roxas since he had come upon this strange world, and while he welcomed it, he knew that there were other things in the world, this and the next that he was missing out on. The only thing that kept Roxas from being in total darkness was the moon in the sky. Its odd heart shaped structure radiated enough light to see a few feet in front of him. There were artificial lights coming from the city leading up to the large tower. He knew that it might be a better spot than the place he was in now. However, in the two times he had ventured inside of the city, Roxas had found himself being attacked by strange gray creatures just as persistent, and even smarter than the shadowed beings that pursued him before. Gray or black... he felt as if he was just an animal, not once since he had been here had Roxas seen another being like him. Just... monsters, creatures of the night that he was sure wanted to kill him.

Hands fisted into his hair as he thought about what to do with himself. He had inadvertently trapped himself in this place and didn't know what to do anymore. Expression darkened wondering if he was just going to be stuck here forever, not knowing who he was and not coming into being. The only thing that kept Roxas going were the dreams that kept him awake as he slept. Faces that he had never seen, places that he never had been too. He didn't know what it could mean, or who was the boy was in his thoughts. Groaning, Roxas dropped to his knees holding his head. Searing pain erupted from the inside of his head as if someone was clawing it, blessing him with a massive headache. Every time that he tried to think of his life before arriving at that odd town, this always happened. It was as though something was keeping him out from finding the truth. "Who... am I?" He would whisper softly listening to the sounds of the waves from the distance.

The only thing that answered him was the air making wisp like noises. Roxas' eyes flashed in front of him trying to figure out what it was. "Who's out there?" He would shout knowing that _something_ was moving towards him. At first, the blonde saw nothing as he stared in front of him, the darkness his only company as the waves crashed on the beach. However, even the moonlight was swallowed up as black puddles moved towards Roxas. Coming a few feet from the blonde, they manifested themselves into the specters that had hunted him down before. The twisting tendrils on their heads, lithe bodies and yellow eyes, the _shadows_ had found him again.

"You guys again?" The Neoshadows were silent as ever as they circled the blonde trapping him at between the shoreline and the semi-circle of heartless threatening to engulf him. Roxas moved to his feet, as the shadows multiplied. One... then three, and now ten beings surrounded him. Light flowed into the palms of the Nobody's hands materializing his own set of weapons having that familiar key shape within the blade. The only time they seemed to appear was when he was in danger. Just by appearance, the keyblades were contradictions of each other. One was light having an almost angelic feel to it. The keyblade had the markings of feathers around the handle and five sharp prongs made to look like vicious throwing stars when it struck. The other, by contrast, was dark in appearance, and had demonic wings etched onto the handle, black, gray, and blue where the main colors, and the tip contained an axe-like edge that deal just as lethal blows. "Stay away from me!" Roxas warned, though the Neoshadows didn't listen. They were drawn to the power the keyblades gave off and it's wielder as well.

The circle around Roxas closed in tighter as those creeping forms moved in. Roxas immediately bolted forwards slashing at two of the Heartless in front of him. Those that were off to either the left or the right jumped in the air intending to knock the Nobody over. Glancing up, Roxas saw the move and shifted his body around spending a spiraling uppercut with the keyblades extending out to his sides and ripping into the bodies. As the Neoshadows were cut down, they pooled into a black liquid never to get up again. However, no matter how many Roxas seemed to cut down, more popped up in its place. The beach was filling with those black creatures, overtaking the sand's gray hue in the moonlight. Gritting his teeth the Nobody made the decision to rip through a pile of them and flee inside of the cities. While he didn't doubt his fighting abilities, the shear number of Heartless was enough to even make even him think twice. He had to go somewhere else for shelter. Building up power, light shown throughout the keyblade before the blonde struck the sand sending a huge line of light that decimated the Heartless that were unfortunate to get in the way. Seeing a path, Roxas set his sights on the city before fleeing there with the remaining Heartless right on his heels.

Larxene practically melded into the rocks as she had watched the entire scene silently. Marluxia had told her to merely watch, but a part of her wondered if she'd be looking at this boy's death the way that the Heartless were drawn to him. Still, following Marluxia's orders, she'd trail behind him, using the silhouettes of the buildings to not be detected.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Looming over one of the buildings in the deserted city, Axel was watching every shadow from the corner of his eyes. Still nothing, and he had been out here for hours. Unperturbed, the pyro moved from rooftop to rooftop continuing his search. "Where are you?" He whispered more to himself. He had stopped carrying around his chakrams considering the search was taking so long. At this rate, he wondered if he would even have to fight this person, whoever they were. "More like a ghost than an intruder..."

Luck however, seemed to be on his side though hearing the sounds of footsteps echoing in the distance. Narrowing his eyes Axel moved to the opposite side of the rooftop and waited as the sounds became clearer, and heard the sounds of someone panting. Sure enough an unfamiliar face appeared dressed in the same black coat like he, and the other Nobodies had gotten when they came into "existence". "Blonde and blue eyed..." Taking note of the weapons the other was wielding. "And..._Keyblades._" He would murmur and soon found out the reason why Roxas was running. What seemed to be scores of puddles were after him, and Axel knew all too well that they were Heartless. Things just kept getting more interesting... Leaping off the rooftop, the pyro landed on the ground following the heartless at a steady pace. They were of no threat to him, Axel had no heart to give them anyway.

Roxas had been so busy running that he hadn't even noticed that he was being followed by anyone else save the Heartless. Still, his tactics for fighting the shadows was simple, yet effective. He'd stop, turn around, slash at a few Neoshadows that had managed to get away from the man pack and run away again before their numbers overwhelmed him. It was by this manor that he had trimmed down the Heartless numbers and would have probably eradicated the entire pack of them unless something hadn't happened. Not knowing the ends and out of the city, one wrong turn landed him in a back alley with no way out but up. "Shit..." Before he could make any attempt to back track his footsteps, the Neoshadows started to move out of their liquid state. Roxas pressed the tip of his keyblades on the concrete watching as the semi circle closed in on him just like before. Before he could even deliver the first blow though, a wall of fire erupted between himself and the Heartless. Hissing, the blonde squeezed his eyes shut not expecting the sudden flash of light. When the flames dispersed, Roxas' eyes opened and stared at the pool of black liquid seeping into a nearby sewer drain and a man staring at him a few feet away from him. Blinking, he stared at the redhead rather surprised to see _anyone_ like him really did inhabit this place. "What...what was that?"

"Hn'... aren't you the popular guy." Axel would muse. Two of the Assassins followed their master and stood to either side of him not yet moving unless bided by their master. "I have to wonder if you really _are_ a human... I've never seen one of _us_ get attacked by a Heartless before."

"Who are you?" Roxas would ask carefully. All of this time he hadn't seen anyone besides creatures here. He wondered if there were more humans.

Shrugging softly Axel gave him a rather dry answer. "Why a _Nobody_ of course." Sure it was ambiguous rhetoric, but after hunting this guy for the past few hours, he wasn't really in the mood to have small talk.

The response wasn't the one he was expecting to hear and pointed the dark colored keyblade at the redhead. "Are you the one responsible for these creatures attacking me all this time? What do you want?"

Smirking, Axel watched the other with a keen interest. "Considering that I just stopped those Heartless from attacking you, you seem very ungrateful. If you have to know though, the Heartless are not of my doing." Moving closer, the pyro studied Roxas' face then. "How hurtful of you, if I had a heart, I think I might be _crying_ about now."

Confusion was etched across Roxas' face, though he couldn't help that this guy was demeaning him. Gritting his teeth, the blonde charged Axel slashing at the other's face.

Thankfully the redhead hadn't taken his eyes off of Roxas, so when the other charged him, he'd side step to the left avoiding that punishing blow. Looks like this guy couldn't appreciate his sense of humor. "Feisty one... you are." When Roxas slashed at him again, the pyro found himself dodging the attack and now realized that _he _was the one that was cornered in the alley. "But I suppose that only means your former self must have been quite the guy."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh? You don't know? That's a new one." Arms extended using the darkness to materialize his chakrams in both of his hands. Sighing he'd scratch his head staring at Roxas. "Boy did Vexen seen me on a weird mission." Maybe the scientist had known from the very beginning that this was going to happen. "Fucker... always having someone else do his dirty work," Axel muttered not sure how to approach this situation now. "Say kid... you wanna know about what is going on. My boss might be able to help you."

Roxas' eyes narrowed seeing the weapons that the other had somehow manifested. What... was this guy. Still, the thought of someone trying to help him was tempting. But...

"Why should I trust you?" He didn't know anything about this guy much less his motives.

"Can't give you a reason there I guess," Axel would admit twirling his weapons in his fingers. "But hey... isn't it nice to see someone else that is _human _around here? Or do you like the Shadows or my pets over there" Hand extended to his Assassins still keeping them just guarding the entrance of the alley. Not sure if Roxas would try to run, they would provide a small barrier. "How long that you think you will last outside of here by yourself? Don't know why the Heartless keep attacking you but... I know how they work and they won't stop until they get what they want."

Maybe that was true, as long as he had woken up in that strange town, Roxas had been seeing the beings and they had been pursuing him. There was frustration set on his face as he stared at Axel. "Shut up... I don't need you... or anyone." It was a lie but he had survived on his own so far and felt that he didn't need the help of anyone else. True he was more than happy to know that he wasn't the only sole survivor on this plane, but the more that he watched Axel, it gave him a feeling that he didn't understand, and even made his stomach tighten. The only thing that he could think to do was get away and considering that he wasn't the one that was cornered that was exactly what he planned to do. The Heartless weren't after him anymore, and he had no reason to really talk to this guy.

Sighing, the pyro closed his eyes hearing the others response. "Well... can't say that I didn't try diplomacy." Taking a deep breath he'd gather energy throughout his body before creating fire. Flames drew around him and Roxas creating a wall of flames that was close to six feet high. Stone expression was in Axel's face as he stared at the blonde. "Sorry kid but letting you go really isn't an option."

Roxas jumped back just before the flames could do any damage to the front of his body. Now that there was something impeding his way, as far as he was concerned, Axel deserved everything that Roxas was going to do to him. Turning his head towards the pyro he'd narrow his eyes, grip tightening on his keyblades. "Keep getting in my way and I'll _destroy _you."

No longer was there amusement in Axel's face as he approached Roxas. "Is that a fact?" He whispered then as the flames flickered over the darkened area. "Then show me..." Twirling his chakrams, fire smoldered on the tips of the weapon. "Show me just how serious you are!"

Roxas was more than happy to prove to the other just how much he meant those words. He charged the pyro just the same as before closing the distance between them. Seeing the ignited chakrams he'd jump in the air twirling his body in a cyclone intending to knock the other off balance and snuff out the fire.

Throwing his first chakram, Axel completely missed his target when Roxas jumped up in the air. The second chakrams acted like a small shield as he found himself being pushed back by the multiple slashes from the keyblades. Loosing his balance, he was kept on his toes when the other gave him another parlay of attacks causing him to loose his footing. It was Axel whom found himself on the defensive now as he moved back further disappearing in his wall of flames. Hoping to catch Roxas by surprise he used it for cover as he moved to the blonde's side. Considering that he saw the other male staring at the direction he had first landed he made his move. Jumping into the air, he threw the chakrams at Roxas again.

The blonde easily countered the move by using his own element to create a light shield around his body. The chakrams didn't even land a blow on his body as they reflected back to where Axel was. And in that brief instant, the Nobody knew where Axel was and set forth his own counter.

The pyro's eyes widened taking hold of the chakrams again. Never had he seen a power like that used before. It was... _light_. An embodiment of the heart and this boy had it? _This kid... _Axel thought to himself as he found himself jumping from the alley's wall and meeting Roxas head on as the other slashed at him. Their blades caused sparks as they brushed across each other before the blonde jerked it managing to break their parlay and the blade slide across Axel's arm with the sparks of light. As a Nobody, blood wasn't what ran throughout his body but black smoke, that acted like a buffer and only enforced with him and the other Nobodies that they weren't human at all. Just like any other being though, too much of an injury could have very much killed him. Crying out Axel held onto his injured arm seeing the deep slash the other created in his skin. Black smoke bellowed out from the wound, dropping the chakram in his hand. The metal made a loud 'clunk' sound as it hit the concrete skidding away from Axel's grip.

Both keyblades clashed against each other as Roxas regarded Axel giving him a heated glare. Even with the fire roaring around the pair, Roxas didn't seem that fazed by it. All he could think was the man standing in his path. The one would had challenged him and brought Roxas such anger. "Die!" He'd shout battering Axel with blow after blow with each keyblade as if was holding a club.

Axel knew the look of a killer when he saw one, and as he stared into Roxas' eyes, the promise of death lingered there. He had told the other Nobody to show him how serious he was about getting away, but death... he didn't think that was possible even with Roxas' threat. Making a split second decision he pulled the only trunk card he had. "-Attack!" He shouted knowing that his Assassins still were on guard at the edge of the alleyway. Puppets as they were, the command brought life into the Nobodies as they moved forwards bringing their seriated blades up and sprinted after Roxas.

_Backstabber_... Roxas thought already twirling his keyblades behind him and spun them in a rapid fashion. Unknown to him though, that momentary distraction was all that Axel needed to roll off to the side and avoid being impaled by Roxas' weapons. Shifting his legs, the redhead's feet kicked out sweeping the other's feet behind him. The move was enough to give Axel the upper hand as the other Nobody fell on his ass. Even if his balance had been offset, Roxas was still fighting, reaching out to jab Axel straight in chest with his keyblades.

Axel's response was just as automatic seeing the way the other was pushing forwards with the keyblade. The remaining chakram slammed down on the lighter colored keyblade, forcing the body of the sword to crash down. Using his body weight, Axel made it a point to make sure at least _that _weapon did him no harm. The same however could not be said about the remaining one. Roxas was already aiming the other one at his chest intending to spear him.

_Vicious... he's vicious. _Axel thought to himself, as he would lean forwards thrusting his free hand out he'd curl it around Roxas' face. As injured as his body felt, he knew that if he didn't stop this fight soon _he_ would be the one paying the ultimate price. Having a grip on the other Nobody he slammed Roxas' head against the concrete. In that same instant the keyblade pierced into Axel's body. Inhaling sharply, Axel was horrified to watch the weapon had pierced right below his clavicle bone and was sticking out on the other side. The redhead screamed as pain seared up the entire length of his arm. Roxas didn't get a chance to savor his victory when the back of his head caused his head to make a soft thud. The impact rattled the inside his brain causing stars to appear behind his eyes. Groaning, the blond closed his eyes as the world spun around him. So much for trying to clear his headache from earlier...

The firewall as well as the chakrams that Axel had conjured up faded into nothing as the redhead pulled himself from Roxas' blade. Smoke bellowed from the new wound on his arm not being able to feel anything from his hand all the way up to trying to move his shoulders. "Shit..." He whispered not sure if he could handle another attack like that. However considering that he hadn't been sliced up to ribbons yet, his gaze would go down to Roxas and was surprised, albeit relived to find that the other had passed out. Just like his firewall, he saw Roxas' weapons disappear as well. "Well... at least... that is one less thing to carry." He muttered, gripping onto his injured limb. Axel made sure the other was breathing before letting out an exasperated sigh and collapsed on the ground next to Roxas. In the name of science or not, that bastard Vexen was going to pay for the shit that he had put Axel through!

Fist balled up before he'd send them at the ground not even giving a damn that he bruised his own knuckles. "Son of a bitch!" The realization that he almost died by this intruder's hand was _very_ disturbing. If he didn't have his Assassin's with him then... the thought had made him shiver leaning against the wall of the alley. "Damnit..." He muttered holding onto his arm as if it were a child. His jacket was in pieces, his body was aching, and for the first time in weeks, he was just _tired. _

Larxene chuckled softly from her stoop above the buildings watching the events unfolding in front of her. She had been the shadow that had watched as the fight had progressed from start to finish and was amused by the outcome. She was thankful that Marluxia had asked him to watch the new Nobody, it was quite entertaining.

Axel hadn't moved for what felt like hours as his body tried to recover. Even if he wasn't human, as a Nobody, he could only take so much strain before it overwhelmed the senses. Using the wall as a crutch, the pyro staggered to his feet, before turning his gaze at Roxas. Examining the wounds he had given to the boy, there wasn't that much compared to his own. The jacket Roxas wore was in tatters from where the blades of his weapons managed to get their target and that slam to the floor well.. That was definite overkill on his part, but it was something that Vexen would have to explain to Xemnas. _This guy... this __**kid**__, is stronger than me._ Even though Axel had won this fight, he was thanking the Assassins who managed to follow Axel with him as well as the Neoshadows that had tired him not too many moments before. If this was Roxas with a handicap, he wondered what it would have been like to fight him at his best?

Fingers laced around the black collar of the black jacket. The body was limp in his hands as he regarded the unconscious boy. There was something different about Roxas that he couldn't put his fingers on. "If you really are like me and the others-" Hauling him up, Axel placed the limp body over his shoulders much like a sack of potatoes. "-You certainly _are_ different." Trying to warp himself back to the fortress, he found that the majority of his power was used up. Cursing he looked up at the sky watching the Kingdom Hearts from the distance. Looks like he would have to walk back, and he had a feeling that it would be a very long one.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

What would have normally a few moments to warp back to the fortress, nearly took two hours as Axel steadily made his way back there. Still, just like the others in the Organization he had appearances to keep up. So as soon as the pyro hit the gates, did he really strive to control his breathing, wiping any signs of fatigue off his façade as he moved inside of the building. It was a good thing he had thought to put on his good face. Upon entering the grand hall he was already faced with Marluxia staring at him with interest. Shit... did he already get wind about what Vexen had told him to do?

"Why hello there Axel." Marluxia greeted giving the other Nobody a smile. Oddly enough, it looked like it didn't belong on his face at all with the way that he was staring at the pyro. "I was wondering what you were doing out so late. So... you have gotten the intruder have you?" Chuckling, Marluxia approached the other. "Oh Axel... what presents you have _reaped_ tonight. Trying to impress Superior?"

Somehow the fact that Vexen had sent him to play 'fetch' didn't sound that attractive to say. Instead, the pyro resorted to his usual mannerisms and held his ground as the other approached him. "Back off Marluxia, I don't have time to deal with you. In a hurry you understand."

"Oh really? Going to show off your bounty to the others?" Fingers moved to twine in his pink locks looking at the unconscious Roxas. "Certainly did a number on him." The burn patterns outlined on Roxas' clothing were unmistakable. "Then again Axel..." He paused looking at the massive cut on his arm. "You look like you have been through the ringer yourself. Don't tell me a mere _child_ wore you out."

Mouth pressed together, trying to ignore way Marluxia was trying to demean him. "I need to get him some treatment." Really Axel did too, but at least he could still stand on his own.

"So take him to Vexen."

"-No!" Voice held the edge of a snarl when the other even suggested that. Giving _anyone_ to that mad scientist was liable to make Roxas worse in the long run. And knowing Vex, the bastard would try to do all kinds of experiments on the boy, unconscious or not!

"So touchy."

"Only when it comes to you." Tempting as it was to try to burn off that smug expression on the other's face, Axel did the one thing he should have from the beginning. Gaze moved away from the other Nobody sidestepping Marluxia and started to continue on. The only thing that had prevented Axel from going further was that hand wrap around his wrist. Threatening to be knocked off balance with Roxas, the man stopped in his tracks already causing wisps of flames to appear around his feet. Not his most impressive display of power, but it was the best he could manage right now. Even though Marluxia hadn't touched his wound, it still sent pain up his entire limb. "Any reason why you have your hand on me Flower Boy?"

"To get a rise out of you my dear Flamethrower." Sure he was well aware that he was testing the waters and even risked getting burned with he was doing, but he was more than willing to take that chance. "I find it all too easy." Eyes would move to Roxas though as he studied the boy's face. "Interesting... he certainly does remind me of _him_."

Even without looking back, Axel already knew who "him" was. Seeing that his display of flames was failing to get Marluxia to let him go, they dissipated. No use in wasting energy that did nothing to help him. "Superior will know what to do with him when the times comes."

Laughing, Marluxia squeezed Axel's wrist tightly before he'd let the other go. "Surprising Axel. You didn't burn me, you must have barely won if you can't even lash out at me." Normally the other wouldn't have hesitated. Leaning closer he'd brush his lips over the other's ear. "Or maybe... you really _do_ want me to touch you."

There was a soft sound made in the back of Axel's throat as he jerked his head away from Marluxia's words. "Shut the fuck up!" It was like the other was always trying to press his buttons any chance he got, and more often than not, Marluxia succeeded. He didn't bother with trying to speak to the scythe-wielding Nobody anymore... something that he should have done in the beginning. Sidestepping Marluxia, Axel brushed himself passed Marluxia and moved towards his room. At least then, he knew he would have some privacy.

While Marluxia didn't make an attempt to go after the pyro, he couldn't help but be thrilled at the way that Axel merely let him win that conversation. Hmm, very curious... perhaps he was weaker than he was letting on. The thought to harass Axel was in the back of his mind, but before he could decide on whether or not he'd do it or not a voice caught his attention.

"-That conversation went well..."

Shrugging his shoulders, Marluxia wasn't all that surprised when he found Larxene approaching him behind. "How long have you been watching us?"

"Humph, well you did tell me to keep an eye on the brat. I was rather surprised to find that Axel had went after him. I don't know if Xemnas or one of the others told him to go, but he did say that he was under orders." Arms stretched out giving Marluxia a smug smile. "Of course, the battle that I saw between the pair was something to be admired."

Ah good, so she had seen this Roxas' strength. "Tell me, what about that boy's element? Does he even have one?" He had noticed that each of the Nobodies in the Organization had their own style of weaponry and element to match with it. He didn't see why Roxas would be any different.

Flexing her fingers, she'd whip out one of her throwing knives watching the blade gleam in the moonlight. "The power of light... I've seen that same thing in the video files that Vexen has on Sora... that _has_ to be his Nobody."

"The resemblance is uncanny... Not only that but even Axel had trouble bringing him down." And though the fire wielder didn't look like anything special, he _was_ a practiced fighter.

Laughing, Larxene merely shook his head. "You are giving Axel too much credit." There was amusement in her voice watching the pyro retreat into his room with his 'assignment'. "He is not so hard to defeat, and besides... the only reason why he came out of it walking was that was that the boy was already in a tussle with the Heartless before he arrived..."

Marluxia didn't think so, but for now, he let it go. "Humph... much like his element's namesake, he is rather volatile. But even so, that only makes him more deadly and dangerous." All of the pieces were coming into place, and even Axel was about to have his turn in the spotlight. Leaning into Larxene's body, his lips pressed against her own. The kiss was chaste, though even now Marluxia could tell that she was enjoying that small display of affection with that coy little smile of hers. "It doesn't matter though, I've come up with a wonderful idea to rocket us to the top." Fingers wrapped around Larxene's waist pulling her closer to him so he could whisper into her ears. Voice held that singsong tone, but it promised nothing but pain and malice to the victims it would sweep across. "Let me share with you... the plans of a genius."

And the more that Marluxia whispered those sweet nothings, the more that mouth pulled into a sadistic smile. She wasn't listening to just a genius, but a _godsend_.

_To be continued._


End file.
